The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)
The Powerpuff Girls is an American animated action-comedy television series based on the television series of the same name created by Craig McCracken which ran from November 18, 1998 to March 25, 2005. Cartoon Network announced the series in June 2014; in 2015, they announced that the new series would feature new voice actors for the main characters. The series premiered on April 4, 2016 in the United States. Plot The Powerpuff Girls, featuring Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, are three superheroes whose purpose is to reduce crime in between living a normal childhood. Production Cartoon Network announced on June 16, 2014, that they had revived The Powerpuff Girls in a new series, which was to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Rob Sorcher, chief content officer of the network, said that an "overwhelming demand" prompted the new series to be created. In their 2015 upfront on February 19, the network announced that Nick Jennings would be its executive producer. Bob Boyle, who previously created Disney XD's Yin Yang Yo! and Nickelodeon's Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! will also produce. Meanwhile, Craig McCracken, original creator of The Powerpuff Girls, will not work on the series. Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, and Natalie Palamides were announced as the new voice actors of the main characters—Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup-replacing the original respective voice actors Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and Elizabeth Daily. Tom Kenny, the voice of Mayor and the narrator in the original series, will reprise his role, however. After the network revealed multiple promotional images from the new series in June 2015, writers from news sites described the visual look as similar to the original series, despite that The Powerpuff Girls special Dance Pantsed, broadcast in 2014, featured a different art style rendered in 3D. Meanwhile, Roger L. Jackson will return as Mojo Jojo, and Jennifer Hale will return as Ms. Keane, but not as Princess. The first clips for the series were shown in a Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand promo video for 2016. Episodes Season 1: 2016 Internet Shorts Broadcast and reception Cartoon Network is set to premiere the series in 2016. Meanwhile, the recasting of the main characters came to the sadness of Cavadini, Daily, and Strong—the latter of whom, on Twitter, called it "a stab in the heart". She had announced after the upfront in February that this was a "strictly creative" decision by the network, though in June of the same year said that the network had never contacted either her or Cavadini and Daily prior to the decision to recast. According to Kenny, McCracken gave the new show his approval. International premieres The series will premiere in Latin America, and Brazil on April 4, 2016. The Powerpuff Girls reboot will premiere on Cartoon Network UK between 28 March and 16 April 2016. The first clips for the series were shown in a 2016 showreel for the network's Cartoon Network feed. Category:Shows Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:2010s shows Category:Reboot Series Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Current shows